Dojo Day Afternoon
by jendallforever
Summary: My version of the episode :) .


**My version of the episode .**

* * *

Dojo day afternoon

Jacks POV

I was in the dojo , the guys and Kim were gathered around me . I break a board and jerry says " what's the big deal Jack you have done it loads times " I say " wait for it " and I blow the block holding the board up and they break into millions of pieces all over the floor .Just then Eddie comes in with a leaflet and says " hey guys check it out the new mall owner is adding a captain corn dog ". Milton says " hey look there building a new parking lot but where's the dojo".Rudy says " the new parking lot is going to be where the dojo is now" , we all glance each other this can't be happening.

One hour later

Jack's POV

We were all sitting on the mats trying to figure out why the new mall owner was getting rid of the dojo . "Hey babe " says Kim who was sitting crossed legged on my lap we had been dating for two months since the tournament in the black dragon dojo . I say "Yeah what is it Kimmy " " let's talk to Rudy when he gets back from Phil's " she says Milton who was sitting on the bench says " yeah that's a good idea " . We all wait for five minutes , I had to get a drink of water because it was hot from practice earlier , just as I put my bottle down Rudy , a short fat man in a suit and a tall skinny boy with dark hair about are age walk into the dojo . Rudy says " hey guys this is mr. Turner the new owner of the mall and his son Arthur , I am going into my office to talk with you guys hang out with Arthur .

And with that Rudy ad walk into the office , I go up to Arthur and say " hi I'm Jack , the skinny guy is Milton , the brown guy is (not being races) Eddie and the tanned guy is Jerry " he says " hey who is the hot girl " he points at Kim l clench my fists behind my back and day " oh yeah nearly forgot that's the only girl in the dojo thats Kim my girlfriend ". Arthur walks over to a bunch of bow staffs and picks one up and says " so you guys pretend. To know karate huh " . He starts swinging the bow-staff and hits the trophies everyone turns around to see what happened , Rudy and come out and Arthur blames it on Milton and Rudy says Arthur's joining the dojo.

After and Arthur leav

Kim's POV

" ok so said Arthur was having trouble making friends so I jumped at the chance and said he could make some friends here and learn karate " says Rudy I say " come on guys we will do it it to keep the dojo open ", Jack who was hugging me from behind says " yeah guys come let's do it for the dojo".

Two days later

Jack's POV

I was in the dojo when Arthur came in with Jerry following behind with cuts on his face . I wait until Arthur goes into the dressing room and say " what happened " Jerry says " it was not swag yo he made me knock a bee hive off the wall beside Phil's " . That is it first he blames the smashed trophies on Milton and then he makes Eddie fan him now he made Jerry do this . I walk over to Phil's and see Kim ordering something I go up to her and hug her from behind she knows it's me so she gives me kiss on the check And I say " when you finish ordering come sit with me " she nods her head and go and sit down in our favourite booth , after Kim sits down I say " ok we need to get Arthur to stop using the guys you could be next he might threaten you or me into doing something by saying he will get his dad to knock over the dojo" she says " ok so if he threatens us we could tell his dad " " ok " I say .

At school the next day

Kim's POV

I was sitting in the cafeteria with the guys and I was eating some of my salad when I look up to see Arthur walk up to the table an sit down beside Eddie and Jerry he says " hey guys I feel guilty about what i did to you guys so i have a surprise for everyone at the dojo after school " with that he gets up and before he walks away he winks at me , I clench my fist and see Jack do the same.

At the dojo after school

Jacks POV

I walked into the dojo to see Arthur in his gi with a green belt on he got his daddy to buy him one . Then gang and I walk over to him he says " I got you a new punching dummy here Kim lady's first " Kim walks over to it as she was about to punch it , a box glove sprung out and hit her in her right hand she cried out in pain I immediately knew she had broken her hand . I knelt down next and say " it's ok I get Rudy to call a doctor " I get up and go over to Milton and say "go get Rudy to call a doctor and tell him Kim's hand is broken " he nods and walks into Rudy's office . I go over to Arthur who was laughing a grab him and put him up against the wall and say " if you ever hurt my girlfriend or friends a again I will hurt you like no tomorrow understand" he nods and I let him go he fell to the floor I walk back over to Kim and wait for the doctor .

The next day

Kim's POV

Yesterday Arthur broke my hand so I cant write or do karate and I have a cast on my wrist for three weeks . I was currently in the dojo sitting on Jacks lap talking about a new karate move he was trying to prefect when Arthur comes in and comes up to us and Jack tightens his grip around my waist and Jack says " go away Arthur " he says " not going to happen " I say " Rudy is going kick you out because you hurt me " he says " no he is not if he wants the dojo to stay open" I sigh and watch as Arthur try's to kick a dummy . Jack whispers into my ear " look don't mind him he's just a spoiled brat he cares about no one but himself " . I smile and lean into his chest and we talk about random things he kisses my forehead and says " hey babe I need to practice or Rudy will go mad but later I promise we can go on a date " I say " sure we don't want to broken hands now do we "? he chuckles and gets up and walks into the changing room to put on his gi , I get up and grab my backpack and wait for Jack to come out of the changing rooms , he comes put give him a peck on the lips and walk out of the dojo .

The next day

In the dojo

Jacks POV

I walked into the dojo with Kim, I had my arm protectively around her shoulders , as we walked in Jerry was on the floor with Arthur sitting on top of him , I go and get changed into sweats pants and a wasabi tshirt and come out to see Kim clenching her broken hand and Arthur laughing . I go over to him and grab his collar and pick him up and say " you are a dead man you hurt everyone I care about " I throw him into the wall and go over to Kim and she says " I'm fine just. Bruise " . I hug her and help her up just as I was about to start practice Rudy and walk in and look at Arthur who was in the wall Rudy asks " what happened " I say " ok so Arthur hurt Kim's hand AGAIN and I am sick of him so I threw him I to the wall " says " Rudy I want Jack band from this dojo " Rudy replies " I'm sorry mr . Turner thats not going to happen " says " well then you have two hours to leave the dojo " he walks ou t with Arthur trailing behind snickering .

Later

I was cleaning out my locker when Rudy days " Jack stop cleaning your locker out you are not leaving " I say " yeah I am I not letting the dojo get knocked down because of me " he says " Jack sometimes yo have to fight for what you believe in " Kim who now was wearing a sling because of Arthur says " Rudy's right I have an idea the dojo can't be knocked down if we are still in here " " yeah your right Jain me up to the post " says Rudy pointing at the green post at the front of the dojo . We get chains and a lock and jain him up and Eddie says " here they come with the crane " we all look outside and see the crane and and Arthur standing beside it .

I hour later

Milton is in the air vents trying to find someplace with food because everyone is hungry . Jerry is outside getting people to support us and Rudy is complaining about being stuck to the wall . Kim and I are just looking out the window to see what will happen next , Kim nudges me on the sholder I look out and see Arthur heading for the crane so I run outside and sprint over to the crane . Arthure is inside it I backflip onto it and he says " it's to late jack " I say " you can't do anything without the keys " I grab the keys and flip off the side Arthur try's to punch buti flip him and go into the vane and stop the wreaking ball from hitting the dojo . I then get off it and grab Arthur and walk into the dojo and see there I say " I think this belongs to you" and I shove Arthur over to him he says " I'm so sorry " Kim says " yeah he is just a spoilt brat." Rudy says " this dojo me be small be disaplen and honour but clearly Arthur is to spoilt he has everything " says " your right ,Arthur get into the limo your grounded" arthur asks" what's that" I say " your about to find out buh bye Arthur " and they leave the dojo . Rudy says " weld one everyone we saved the dojo " . I walk over to Kim and wrap my arms around her waist and say " do I get a reward " she rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around my neck I pull her in and give Hera peck and the lips . Jerry says " guys get a room " we chuckle and walk hand in hand to Phil's .

The End


End file.
